The Dark side of Night
by Jingo-Pixie
Summary: Harry tries to kill himself but is saved by Draco who offers him an offer the he can not refuse.
1. Default Chapter

Hey its me again (wolfenalyshadracodragon) and before I am going to go any farther I would I like ask **if anyone would be willing to be my beta reader?** I hope I get a reply.

But anyways on with this note thing. I basicly got the plot from someone else. So here is the URL and name (user) lunablue. The story tiles are Full Moon and Shadow of the Dark Moon. 

I'm hope you all like it. Hmmm.. oh yes I'm not sure if this will be a slash but we will find out. And it kind of moves along quickly….

Pergo Spectaculum or vaguely get on with the show.

**The Dark Side of Night**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter, 7th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, was walking down the hallway leading to the astronomy tower. He couldn't think of any where else to go. If his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, woke up they wouldn't think of looking in the astronomy tower to many lovers got there, it's a love place not a killing place. He sighed he didn't know when he started to change or if it was all of a sudden or gradual. All he knows is that he became a Goth his black hair worked out perfectly with it, he started cutting over the summer after fifth year because his godfather, Sirius, died and it was all his fault. And now he wanted to die, to leave all the pain behind to become only a memory to be with his father and mother to keep away from those damned muggles and his friends.

Harry walked to the door and opened it; the atmosphere was off as if someone else was in there but he couldn't see any so he shrugged it off. He walked over to the window to find out it was a full moon. He sighed.

"Well it would be nice to die on a full moon have a path for my spirit to travel." He looked up at the moon and started to say:

"Under the full moon I give my soul,

I give it to the depths of hell,

To the devil himself,

For such as I would not be allowed in heaven.

I have killed,

My godfather,

My parents,

Innocent people,

I killed them all,

It is my fault they died.

So I will give my soul under the full moon,

I will give my soul to the devil himself."

While Harry was saying this he pulled out a razor. He looked at it with the help from the light of the moon. It was beautiful. He sighed as he stripped himself of his shirt. He put the blade to his elbow and cut down to his wrist, deep enough to slice through the vein. Blood started to flow from it as the razor passed. He smiled as the blood fell to the floor.

"I will give my spirit to the devil under the moonlight." He put the razor to his other elbow does the same thing. Now that both his arms were bleeding and his life started to drain away with the blood as does the pain off his life. He sighed contentedly and sat down on the window sill, leaning against the wall. He watched the blood flow from the cuts. _'Soon I will be dead_.' He thought gleefully. Out of the corner of his eye he saw shimmering and a form of a body manifest in front of him. At first he thought it was Ron and Hermione until the figure stepped forward into the moonlight. It was Draco Malfoy another 7th year but in Slytherin. His blond hair glistened in the moonlight and his eyes appeared to glow a silver hue. There was a level of betrayal and understanding in the mesmerizing eyes. Harry started at him shocked but pulled out of it after a minute.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" He asked, annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Well I should be asking you the same question." Draco replied. "You see I was here first." Harry gasped.

'_No, no! Malfoy heard me ohh god! He saw me!'_ Harry thought frantically. "Is that so? Then how come I didn't see you here before now?" he asked thinking he could out smart the blonde. Draco smirked.

"You see Potter I have an invisibility clock, so I was here the whole time." He said. Harry started to panic.

'_DAMNIT!__ He was here the whole time! Ohh gods help me._' He thought frantically. He was surprised to see Draco start to walk towards him. "W-what are you doing?" He stuttered. Draco sighed.

"I'm gonna heal you." He motioned at the raven haired boys arms. Harry looked down in surprise he had completely forgot about the cuts because of Draco. The blonde boy grabbed Harry's arm and pointed his wand at it. "_Revenio Cruor_." The blood retreated back into the wound. "_Sano Lacer_." The cut healed and all that was left was a light pink scar that was barely visible. Draco grabs the other arm and does the same thing. Harry gasped.

"H-how do you know these spells?" He asked. Draco smiled and put his wand away and pulled up his sleeve. There on his arm where light pink scars. Once again Harry gasped. "I-I never knew."

"Yes well you're the only one who knows." Draco said with a sigh.

"Same here." Harry said with a dry laugh which caused Draco to frown.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" Harry said confused.

"Why do you cut yourself?"

"ohh……" Harry sighed. "Well you heard my poem thingy right?" He whispered when he got a confirmation nod he continued. "Well that's basically why….. And I'm sick of everyone saying that I need to protect the wizarding world." He took a deep breath as if contemplating whether to say the next part. "A-and I'm sick of being used as a pawn, only to be tossed aside when my job is finished. I-I don't want to kill tom I really don't." He whispered shocked that he was revealing all this information to the slytherin. They sat in a few moments of silence while Draco contemplated what he had been told.

'_I could tell him about the dark lord and the initiation _(ok what is that thing called?)_ But I don't know. The dark lord could be really mad at me but on the other hand he could praise me for bringing in Potter even if it is to be a death eater. The dark lord would still like to have him on our side'_ He thought. When he finally decided what he was going to do he talked. "You know Harry, the initiation for the dark lord is soon and all those who will fight for him will be there. From first year to 7th year. So you could come, get away from this place. It will be tomorrow actually. So if you want to come tell me soon. I will send for another portkey." Harry to say the least was shocked, he could go to the right side! He could fight with Tom! He smirked.

"You have no clue how much I wanted someone to ask me that." He said. "The answer is yes." Draco smirked.

"Great." He started to walk away. "Know all we have to do is go to the owlery and mail my father to tell him I have a surprise for him." They both smirked and went to the owlery. (sp?)

MmMmMmMmMm MmMmMmmmMm

Harry woke up late unlucky for him it was a Friday. He had just enough time to take a 2 minute shower and get down to the Great Hall for half of breakfast. Before he got into the great hall he decided to play a song for everyone. "_Pario__ Pax" _he said and pointed his wand at the great hall doors. He concentrated a little and heard music coming from within the great hall. He smirked. As a person started to sing:

Play the fucken' track!   
Play that fucken' track!   
Oh there it is   
Limp Bizkit, DMX, Redman, that's right y'all, Method Man   
We just keep on Rollin' baby   
  
Are you ready?!   
  
Move in, now move out   
Hands up, now hands down   
Back up, back up   
Tell me what you're gonna do now   
Breath in, now breath out   
Hands up, now hands down   
Back up, back up   
Tell me what you're gonna do now   
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
Uggh   
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
What?   
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
Uggh   
  
Now I know y'all be lovin' this shit right here   
L.I.M.P   
Bizkit is right here   
People in the house put them hands in the air   
Cuz if you don't care, then we don't care   
See I ain't giving a fuck   
When pressing your luck   
Untouchable, branded unfuckable   
So keep me in this cage   
Until you run that mouth   
Then I might have to play   
And break the fuck out   
And then we'll see who's left   
After one round with X   
And what am I bringing next?   
Just know it's Red and Meth   
So where the fuck you at?   
Punk, shut the fuck up   
And back the fuck up   
While we fuck this track up   
  
Are you ready?!   
  
Move in, now move out   
Hands up, now hands down   
Back up, back up   
Tell me what you're gonna do now   
Breath in, now breath out   
Hands up, now hands down   
Back up, back up   
Tell me what you're gonna do now   
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
Uggh   
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
What?   
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
Uggh   
  
Oh what, y'all thought y'all were promotion me?   
Check my dangerous slang   
Atrocious   
When I let these nuts hang   
Focus   
It's Wutang   
What the fuck's a Hootie and the Blowfish   
I wave my black flag at the roaches   
Who approach us   
These twin supersoakers   
Who have poisonous darts for copers   
Too late to get your blowgun unholsted   
You lept, light it up, and lightly toasted   
So what?   
I drink and smoke too much   
So what?   
I cut too much   
Shut the fuck the up   
  
Now when we roll   
You mutherfuckers turn in your gold   
Cause for the platinum   
I'm jackin' niggers up in limos   
It aint nothin' for bullets   
To unbutton your clothes   
This wretched yellow mellow tissue   
Up in his nose   
You bitches   
  
Swing the vine on the bad boom nuts   
I'm hairy as hell   
Ahh to hell   
And tatooed up   
I'm a dog   
Only fuck in the bathroom, what?   
In highschool I dealt only with the classroom sluts   
  
My name is Johnny Donny Brascoe   
Talk the gat low   
Cut your cash flow   
Yell if you want money   
Funny how hungry they'll be   
Snatch crumbs from me   
Dark and hard   
Mix bodies in the mosh pit   
  
Yo, and I'm the D.O.   
You're lookin' at the raw invented   
On Friday I spit   
Thirty five to forty minutes   
Smell up the bathroom   
Like Craig Paul was in it   
Ending up on your back   
Whose whore's up in it   
Anyone can match me   
I crack 'em all a Guiness   
Fuck how many thugs are playas?   
A ball is in it   
Brick city, Shaolin   
Better call 'em sinners   
Boys that'll run up in your   
White mall and spill it   
  
Yo, peace and come on!   
  
Move in, now move out   
Hands up, now hands down   
Back up, back up   
Tell me what you're gonna do now   
Breath in, now breath out   
Hands up, now hands down   
Back up, back up   
Tell me what you're gonna do now   
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
Uggh   
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
What?   
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
Uggh   
  
It just don't get no darker than that   
Kid with the park   
Go ahead with the boots   
And shoots to make it spark   
Now I'm a fair nigger   
But ain't there nigger   
Quicker than the hair trigger   
Took you dead nigger   
It'd better like   
Yo man, trying to hold your breath   
In your head   
Cause you'll be shitting on yourself   
Cause you're already dead   
And at the funeral you won't need a casket   
I'm leaving just enough   
For them to stuff their basket   
But their skippin'   
Task it   
I'm gonna need my ass kicked   
My mom never let me forget   
That I'm a bastard   
I aint never been shit   
There ain't gonna be shit   
That's why I take shit   
But if I see shit   
And to their D shit   
D Sharp   
Do what I wanna do   
And that's what I'm gonna do   
Right here in front of you   
And I'll be running you   
Wait up man, stand up out   
Yeah niggers aint running a fucken' thing   
But your mouth   
  
Move in, now move out   
Hands up, now hands down   
Back up, back up   
Tell me what you're gonna do now   
Breath in, now breath out   
Hands up, now hands down   
Back up, back up   
Tell me what you're gonna do now   
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
Uggh   
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
What?   
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
Uggh   
  
You wanna mess with Limp Bizkit? (Yeah)   
You cant mess with Limp Bizkit (why?)   
Because we get it on (when?)   
Every day and every night (oh)   
See this platinum thing right here? (uh huh)   
Well we're doing it all the time (what?)   
So you'd better get some better beats   
And uh, get some better rhymes (d'oh!)   
And if you really really really wanna get shit started   
Then people everywhere just get retarded   
Get retarded!   
People everywhere just get retarded!   
  
Move in, now move out   
Hands up, now hands down   
Back up, back up   
Tell me what you're gonna do now   
Breath in, now breath out   
Hands up, now hands down   
Back up, back up   
Tell me what you're gonna do now   
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
Uggh   
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
What?   
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'   
Uggh   
  
That's right baby!   
Punk   
Limp Bizkit   
DMX   
Method Man   
Method Man   
Swizz Beats   
Where the fuck you at?   
Punk that shit!

(A/N- you should really listen to this song! Its great!! And you can see what its like.)

As the singer started to sing he walked into the Hall every head turned to face him and he smirked '_might as well leave with a bang.'_ He thought as he walked to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down with grace only a shadow could have. He took some toast and jam but nothing else. Ron and Hermione looked at him worriedly.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you feeling ok?"

Harry looked up at her with no emotions and said in a cold voice: "I'm fine." Ron glared at him.

"Don't use that tone with her Harry!" The red head said with anger.

"Whatever." Was all Harry said as the song ended. "Now if you will excess me I must go." He got up and walked out again with the grace that only shadows could poses and no one noticed the blonde Slytherin who followed him.

When Harry and Draco got down to the dungeons Draco spoke.

"That was a nice song you played there Harry." They both smirked.

"Thanx" Harry replied.

"Had a little fight with the Weasel and mudblood did we?" Asked Draco.

"I don't want to talk about them!" Yelled Harry.

"Ok Ok. Geez no need to bite my head off." Replied Draco.

"Sorry. Just anxious for tonight I guess."

"Hn." Was all that Draco replied as they entered the potions classroom.

PpPpPpPPPpPpPpPpPpPpPppPPp

A/N- ok if u want this story updated and shiz u need to review!!!!!

So REVIEW!!!!


	2. thanx

Thanx for those who reviewed this story!!!!! I should be updating soon. Hopefully.

A fan – thanx for the review!Yeah I know I guess I forgot to say it would be OOC…. Yeah.. I'm sorry to hear about you friend. If it may not be too much trouble to ask but how did she kill herself? If you don't want to tell me I'll understand.

Beth - thanx for the review. ok I guess I'll write it differently, without the lyrics. The music is of rap genre if that helps any….

Melissa – Thanx for your review! : ) I will write more and hopefully get it out soon! Lol

Silver-Entrantress-Elf – Thanx for the review! How is it not what your used to? But I guess I can see where your coming from. prof.spider – thanx fro the review! smirks we shall see.. but I can tell u this Snape isn't as he appears to the light side. 

I just wanted to get this out so I wont feel bad if I forget it when I update

I'll update as soon as possible!!!! lol : P


End file.
